


If anyone could get a guy's number in a strip club ...

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: I don't have any firm thoughts on what happens next so there will likely not be any more of this, LLF Comment Project, M/M, prompted by a conversation in the comments on an earlier fic, this is a random little snippet of one of the myriad AU ways Duke and Nathan might meet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: ... it would be Duke Crocker.A little snippet inspired bythis comment threadonI Wasn't In Any Club Last Night.Originallyposted on tumblr.





	If anyone could get a guy's number in a strip club ...

Nathan pushed the transmitter a little further into his ear and tried to look like he was enjoying himself. He'd grown up not far from here but he'd never set foot in the place before and what he'd seen so far was not making him regret it.

Usually, it would be his partner doing the undercover work and him in the van on the other end of the transmitter, not the other way around. But, when the place you needed to infiltrate was a strip club and you needed to blend into the 100% male client base, you couldn't really send your female colleague in on that one.

He looked around, trying to spot their suspect and Audrey's voice crackled in his ear. “Wait turn back, who was that by the bar?”

He turned back so she could get another look through the camera in his glasses. “Ah no, sorry. Carry on.”

Nathan made his way to the bar just so that he could get a look at more of the space. As he stood at the edge of it he listened to Audrey tell him what was going on outside. “‘K,” he muttered. 

“Haven't seen you in here before,” the man who he had thought was just there to order a drink had turned to talk to him.

Nathan tried a curt smile before he looked away, but apparently he wasn't going to be put off that easily. “You don't look like you're having the best night,” the guy added.

He was tall, slim, tattoos peeking out from the sleeves of his t-shirt. He held himself like he knew he was attractive, and he was smiling, Nathan realised with a jolt, like he thought Nathan was.

“He's not a suspect,” Audrey’s voice in his ear assured him.

Nathan shrugged. “Lot going on,” he said vaguely.

“Hmmm, well I gotta get back,” he gestured over his shoulder to what might have been a group of guys on a stag do, “But … can I call you some time? We could go somewhere less … busy.”

“I don't…” Nathan began, but he didn't quite know how to finish the sentence.

“He's hot Nathan, you should totally give him your number. Your actual cell I mean, not just the office one,” Audrey told him.

The guy raised an eyebrow at him, amused, and put a pen down on top of a bar mat.

Nathan felt his eyes looking him over, tried to resist doing the same. 

He picked up the pen and wrote down his cell number, then turned away to make another sweep of the place, looking for the faces on their list of suspects.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created with the aim of improving communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates all forms of positive feedback (no matter how long ago this fic was posted), including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Incoherent keyboard-smash comments as a sign of enthusiasm
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Questions
>   * Anything you'd like to see more of (including requests for recommendations of similar works)
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> The LLF Project also has a Comment Builder here. You do not need an account to comment.
> 
> This author typically replies to comments, however if for any reason you would rather not receive a reply, just include #whisper in your comment and I'll leave you be:)
> 
> Or, come chat on tumblr (cookiedoughmeagain) or Twitter (CookieDoughYou) I'm always happy to hear from fellow fans:)


End file.
